huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston
Winston is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: The Australian Outback Winston began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. The boys and the girls competed against each other at the next vote, with the boys losing power. At the first vote, Trey was voted out when Dion switched his allegiance to the women. The women the second time voted for Dion. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and aligned with Winston by sending home Danielle. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges, guaranteeing their safety. The men and women then voted against each other at the next loss, but Dion used another idol. When the women's votes no longer counted, Bella was the next person voted out. At this point, Winston made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. With the Ogakor tribe in the minority, Aida, Jack and Jase were consecutively voted out. Ashleigh was the only member remaining from Ogakor. At the next tribal council, Winston, Karleigh and Ashleigh voted for Dion whereas Miles and his alliance voted for Ashleigh. However, a Hidden Immunity Idol played by Ashleigh meant that Dion was voted out. At the next tribal council, Ashleigh created paranoia amongst the Barramundi tribe. Bailey and Miles voted together for Karleigh whilst Karleigh and Winston voted for Miles. However, both Karleigh and Miles used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved themselves. With the only vote that counted, Ashleigh played God and sent home Bailey. Now in the Final Four, Ashleigh tried to get the Kucha trio to turn on each other and flip the game once again. However, this was unsuccessful and she became the next member of the jury when she was unable to win immunity. At the final immunity challenge, Winston won and chose to bring his long term ally Karleigh to the Final Two, making Miles the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, some of the jury respected Winston's honesty and loyalty throughout the game, while others questioned his floating gameplay. In the end, Winston was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning four of seven jury votes from Aida, Jack, Ashleigh and Miles. Survivor: China Winston was then placed on the red Fei Long tribe during Survivor: China. Fei Long won the first two immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Winston aligned with Trey and Chord in voting for Fawn. However, the Australian Outback women formed their own alliance and voted for Adrian. At the tribe switch, Winston remained on Fei Long along with Trey, Bella, Bailey and Chord. The original Fei Long's banded together and when they lost, sent home Jase and Isobel. At this point, Winston made the merge. At the first tribal council, Winston's ally Chord would have been sent home had he not used a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, at the next tribal, Aida used her idol and with the second highest amount of votes, Winston was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Cherry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his honour, integrity and loyalty to the people he trusted, Winston was placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The alpha males of the tribe formed a majority alliance early in the game. When the tribe lost, the alpha males teamed up and voted out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, one of his allies, Skye was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the Heroes lost the next time, Erinn was voted out for being in the minority, The males alliance crumbled and Thomas and Ryan were voted out. At this point, Winston made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members of Jeremiah, Glimmer, Aiden, Travis and Mandy were voted out for not having a strong enough game. Domenic and Ashleigh, as the only villains left made the Heroes turn on each other through some shifty gameplay. The Heroes voted out Dion, Aisha and Karleigh. Domenic and Ashleigh chose to take Winston to the final three as he had a weaker and less threatening game. At the Final Tribal Council, some of the jury respected Winston remaining heroic in an alliance of villains, but others criticised his lack of big moves. In the end, Winston was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning two of nine jury votes from Karleigh and Dion. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For his winning performance in The Australian Outback, Winston was placed on the yellow Pagong tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised solely of previous winners. Pagong was extremely lucky, only having to send home Jack in an unanimous vote. At the tribe dissolve, Winston remained on Pagong along with his original members Jon and Ashleigh. The tribe was extremely weak, losing three of four immunity challenges. At all four votes, Ashleigh, Jon, Winston, Ryan and Natalia formed their own alliance and voted out minority members Ricardo, Vanessa, Lea and Rachel. Winston made the merge and continued to vote with the majority alliance established at the dissolve. They voted out Darcy, Alistair and Matthew as outsiders, but had to blindside Ryan for his connections with the other castaways. At the Final Nine, the majority alliance of the original Burra tribe stuck together and voted out Ashleigh, making her a member of the jury. This was the demise of the alliance as Winston used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Heron home in the process. Natalia, Winston and Jon kept their words and voted out Katie, Dane and Bailey. At the final four, Tucker as the only minority alliance member left, won individual immunity and guaranteed himself a spot in the Final Three. Natalia and Winston, with the help of Tucker voted out Jon and made him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Winston's tight alliance was given massive credit, but he was overshadowed by Natalia's flawless gameplay. He was given the title of Runner-Up, earning one of nine jury votes from Matthew. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his infectious laugh and great social game, Winston earnt a spot on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days as they were strong in challenges, physically and mentally. A quit from Shawna also meant that they remained in tact. At the tribe switch, Winston remained on Mogo Mogo along with her original tribe member Karleigh. After three immunity wins, the tribe had to send someone home. Karleigh and Winston voted for Ricardo, Hunter and Heron voted for Karleigh and Katrina and Ricardo voted for Hunter. However, Karleigh and Hunter played Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home as his votes were the only ones that counted. In a surprising twist, three tribes became two and Winston was switched to the red Chapera tribe. They were extremely lucky, only losing one of three immunity challenges. When they lost on Day 24, Winston was targeted and voted out for being a multi-season finalist and former Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For being a former Sole Survivor, Winston competed on Survivor: India, originally on the gold Brahma tribe. The women banded together at the first four tribal councils, leaving Winston out of the loop on every occasion. However, his physical strength in challenges made him an important ally and he was spared, with Cherry, Mitchell, Mandy and Skye being voted out instead. At the tribe dissolve, Winston was placed on the green Shiva tribe, along with his original tribe members, Ashleigh, Aisha and Jack. The foursome stuck together and voted out Jon and Hunter while winning the majority of immunity challenges. A their third loss, Winston voted with the Australian Outback alliance and sent home Harry. However, the next loss saw the women of the tribe blindside Winston and vote out his ally, Jase. By this point, Winston made the merge. At the first four tribal councils, the Australian Outback alliance banded together and sent Katie, Marina, Grayson and Nick to the jury. However, what they failed to realise was that their alliance had smaller numbers. At the next tribal council, the minority alliances banded together and blindsided Winston, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Winston voted for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Winston, Skye, Mandy, Ashleigh (during Heroes vs. Villains) and Mikey all have the lowest amount of jury votes towards them, with only 4. *He is the highest ranking member of the Kucha (during The Australian Outback), Heroes (during Heroes vs. Villains) ''and Pagong (during Fiji'') tribes. *For competing in both Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China, Winston is one of the three winners to compete in back to back seasons, along with Aisha and Blue Jay. *Winston along with his former ally Karleigh are the only people to be apart of a Final Two and a Final Three. *Winston received the most votes cast against him during Fiji, with nineteen. *Winston along with Domenic, Bianca, Ashleigh, Byron, Jack and Igor are the only castaways to be involved in multiple Final Three's. **Both he and Domenic are the only two castaways to be finalists of three separate seasons. *Dion, Winston and Julia hold the record for the most number of votes negated by an idol, with seven. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways